He'll Be There For Life
by jessicaaday
Summary: The gang throw a party in the loft but Nick and Jess have a surprise for everyone up their sleeves. Set in the future of their relationship, can be seen as slightly AU. Oneshot - complete.


_**He'll Be There For Life**_

* * *

_**Author's note**: I've watching a lot of Parks and Recreation recently, and thought it would be interesting to put Nick and Jess in the place of Andy and April in 3x19 (so I guess this is a spoilers if you're not up to date with Parks...). It follows the story line but the dialogue and everything is different but the whole episode just sort of sparked off the idea in my brain._

_Um, but yeah, you don't need to watch Parks (although you should, it's amaaaaazing!) to understand this story as I'm pretty sure I explained everything? I fully understand that this won't happen in the show, so it's slightly AU. Schmidt and Cece are together in this as I find it easier to find somewhere to fit her into the story (although I'm still not sure who Schmidt will pick)._

_Oh, and sorry if I don't get any Americanisms correct! I'm from the UK and things are a little different over here._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own New Girl, or Parks and Recreation. I'm just a fan of both and I'm getting restless during this awful hiatus and need something to help me cope. If I did own either, I would probably be boasting every second of the day that I owned Nick Miller and Ben Wyatt. I don't own Daydreamer by Adele, even if I do sing along to it really badly in my room. It's mentioned in the story, and the title is taken from one of the lyrics. Um, the quote comes from Leap Year - which I also don't own but it's fantastic so you should watch it.  
_

_Enjoy, and please R&R!_

* * *

_"Always kiss like it's the first time and the last time."  
_

* * *

"Nick and I have been talking, and we were thinking of having a few friends over for some drinks, some food. Obviously you two are invited. But we were thinking about Winston and Daisy, Sadie and Melissa, some people from the bar..." Jess stood in the living room, arms thrown around Nick's waist talking to Schmidt and Cece wrapped up in each other on the sofa.

"Jessica, on what level is this party? Do I have to be on my A-game, or is it noticed down to more of a chill hang?" Schmidt asked, moving his arm from where it was behind Cece so he was now leaning his elbows on his knees, "Deets, people. I need deets."

"We were thinking classy? And before you say anything, I know it's not like us, but we've been together for 8 months now, thought we'd crack the sophistication up a notch." Nick smirked, glancing down at his girlfriend.

* * *

"Come in! Come in!" Jess spoke loudly, swinging the loft door wide open as Melissa and Sadie came to the door, "So glad you could find a sitter for baby Millie!" and lightly hugged them both before closing the loft door.

Surveying the loft, it was chaos - to say the least. Plates, glasses and bottles scattered onto every surface that seemed imaginable.

Nick was standing with the fridge door open, one arm propped up on the top of the fridge holding him up as he reached in to find more beers.

Jess approached him slowly, as he passed a beer to Cece.

"Hey, Nick... I need your opinion on something. Ready?" Jess said, as she undid the blazer she had on over her dress, holding it wrapped around her body.

Nick turned around slowly, "No, Jess! It's bad luck to see!"

"What's going on, Jess?" Cece asked, being ignored completely.

"Nick, I want you to see! It doesn't matter about seeing it, I want to know what you think."

As she took the blazer, and slung it onto the kitchen worktop, Cece looked in amazement, as did Nick. She was wearing a pure white dress, the skirt coming to just above the knee. It had small beads in amongst the sown, highly detailed flowers covering the bodice, a small cut out in the shape of the heart just above her chest, and the skirt was silk with a lace overcoat, with silk trim. She looked amazing. She had her hair pushed to one side and braided loosely.

"Wow... Jess... You look amazing. Wow. Wow, wow, WOW. Stunning. Remind me again of how you're my girlfriend?! How on earth am I this lucky?!" Nick walked towards and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his arms tightly, pulling back and tenderly kissing her on the lips.

"Jess, what is going on? Why wasn't Nick meant to see what you were wearing?" Cece asked again, this time receiving the attention of the loved up couple.

"Um, well... You know how we invited everyone here today? And I mean, me and Nick, we've been going out for months and we might have discussed our future, and we already know everything about one another, all the annoying habits and everything else, and we still love each other... And, well, we're going to get married! That's why we invited everyone round. Please don't tell anyone though, Cece! You're the only person that knows and I know I should have told you sooner but it all happened so fast and I mean, at least you're here and it wasn't a Vegas wedding!"

"Wow... Jess... Nick... Wow. This is so soon but I guess congratulations are in order."

As Cece said this, Nick wrapped his arm round Jess' waist pulling her in as he kissed her on the head.

"Let's do this!" Nick exclaimed holding his hand in the hand.

"Yeah! Woo!" And she reached up, meeting his hand in a high five.

* * *

"Boys," Cece said walking towards Schmidt and Winston, "There's something I have to tell you. You can't tell anyone, but you guys deserve to know..."

"I knew it! I just knew it! Jess is pregnant, isn't she!? I knew it! Didn't I say that you, Winston! I said 'Jess will be pregnant in no time at all', them and their reckless sex habits. Those pests." Schmidt said, rolling his eyes.

"No, Schmidt! Shut up! No, Nick and Jess are getting _married. _Married, guys, this is serious. I mean, I know they love each other but this is insane, they've been together for no time at all and they're already getting married. I love them both but this can't be happening, this is crazy."

"NICK IS GETTING MARRIED AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME?! HE DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME TO BE HIS BEST MAN! I FEEL _INSULTED, _THIS IS THE WORST THING HE'S EVER DONE TO ME! I will be having serious words with Nicholas right now... Seriously, the nerve!" And with that, Schmidt threw his arms up marching off to find Nick to have some 'serious' words.

"Winston..." Cece pleaded.

"I'm on it, Cece." And went to find Schmidt.

* * *

"NICHOLAS P. MILLER!" Schmidt screeched, Winston in tow, as he barged into Jess' room towards Nick who was looking through her box of decorations, to find something to help decorate the roof for the upcoming nuptials.

"...Schmidt, you know that's not my middle initial..." Nick interrupted, seeming unfazed and continuing to rummage through the box.

"Schmidt, calm down! Just be happy for them, don't get all territorial and jealous!"

"Nicholas, did I say you could interrupt me?! I know that's not your middle initial, I was using it for effect! I'm not an idiot. Anyway, why didn't you tell me you were getting married? And why was I not asked to be your best man? I feel insulted, Miller. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?! And Winston, I will not calm, my best friend is getting _married_ and he didn't care to tell me!"

Nick sighed placing down the items he had in his hands, turning and sitting down on the bed. "Schmidt, seriously?! Please just calm down! Let me talk to you! Yes, Jess and I are getting married... Wow, that's surreal to say out loud... And, I was going to ask you something, y'know, something important but just let me say it. Schmidt, Winston, you fancy being my best men?"

"So kind of you to ask Nicholas... Of course I will!" Schmidt screeched, as Nick stood and Schmidt threw his arms around Nick tightly.

"I suppose I will..." Winston said quietly, joining in the embrace.

* * *

As the boys were talking to Nick, Cece walked back into the kitchen where Jess was leaning against the counter, taking a sip of her wine, luckily alone. Cece slid into place beside her.

"So... The wedding, eh? You're getting married tonight..."

"Oh, god, when you say it like that... I am. Yup. Me and Nick are getting married tonight... That's happening. If you had told me this would be happening 3 years ago, I would have just laughed at you." Jess laughed softly, taking another sip of her wine.

"Jess, babe, you know I love you but... Are you really happy? Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Are you really asking me this, Cece? Of course I do. I love Nick. Nick loves me. I couldn't be happier, he just gets me, y'know? We're basically already married anyway - we live together, for god's sake. I thought you were going to be supportive of us but if you're not... I suppose you don't want to be my maid of honor then..."

"Jess, I just can't believe you and Nick... We didn't even know these guys 3 years ago, this is crazy. But, like, good crazy! AND I'D LOVE TO! I just wanted to make sure that you were making the right decision but if you're happy, I'm happy!"

Both girls squealed loudly hugging each other tightly.

"Thank god you agreed because I need you to call in a favor or two..."

* * *

Nick was stood in front of his mirror adjusting his hair to be presentable for the upcoming nuptials when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Nick... Jess wanted me to tell you that I got the priest and the rings and everything sorted. Just had to call in some favors. So... Whose idea was it to get married today?" Cece asked as she pushed his door open, "Oh hey! You look great!"

"Um thanks Cece, I mean, it is my wedding day so I have to make a bit of effort. Oh, thank goodness Cece, you're a lifesaver, I still don't really understand how you have access to these things but I won't question it..." Nick had now moved on to adjusting his tie, "Well, we both sort of started talking about the future and realised that we don't want to waste any time and then we... We just decided to do it."

"That's so great of you guys... You know, when Jess first moved in, I knew something would happen with one of you guys. Well, more specifically you... But, Jess wouldn't take any of it but, to be honest, I've never seen her happier than she is with you... You really do love each other, it's obvious to anyone and everyone who sees you. It's just... It's really special to find that, you know?"

"I really do love her. It's because she's special, that's why. Everything she touches turns to gold, every room she walks into lights up, she makes me feel incredible, makes me look forward to waking up in the morning, and that's saying something. So, it's definitely her who's special. It has nothing to do with me, it's just all this time I've spent with her has changed me into a better man and I love her so _damn_ much, how can one person be so incredible and live changing?"

"Nick... I think you just wrote some of your vows."

* * *

"EVERYONE, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Nick shouted as he climbed up onto the coffee table. "If thou would like to continue onto the roof in 10 minutes-th, thereth will be a important... happening."

"What?" Schmidt asked, with a confused look on his face, same with the faces of everyone else there.

"Roof. 10 minutes. There's a surprise."

* * *

"So, um, that thing that is happening... It's our wedding!" Nick announced while standing in front of everyone on the roof. And with this announcement, everyone begin to applaud. "Let's do this!"

Adjusting his suit lapels, and tie, Nick walked over and placed himself by the priest, while Schmidt pressed the play button on the stereo he was holding. Daydreamer by Adele began to play as the loft door clicked open, and all the guests turned to face the girl who was coming in.

Jess entered, wearing her beautiful white dress and her hair now pinned to one side, with a white daisy just above her ear - just like the one Nick had put in the beer bottle after their first night together. She was carrying a small bunch of matching flowers tightly in front of herself. At the sight of her, Nick began to tear up. He wasn't one for emotion but that all seemed to be out the window right now.

As she reached the front, Nick leaned over pulling her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Jess' face lit up with a huge smile, and pulling away, she mouthed the words back to him. Turning round, she handed the flowers in her hand to Cece, just as Nick turned and high-fived Schmidt and Winston as a good luck charm.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The priest began to speak, "We are gathered here today to join Nicholas Miller and Jessica Day in matrimony. In the time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife..."

* * *

"Um, well... How do I start with this, when it's you, Jess? You're incredible, to say the least. I know we haven't been together for years but... I have been living with you for almost 3 years. I mean, it took us 2 of those years to get together. But, um... Cece said something to me earlier, that our love, our relationship, is special. And I really... I really do believe that. When you walk into a room, it lights up. Everyone becomes instantly happy, and your optimism rubs off on people. I mean, look at me now! I used to be the most pessimistic person in the world, but then you came into my life and... Well, I'm getting married to the most amazing girl in the world. I was told this 3 years, I never would have believed it but now it's happening, I couldn't imagine it any differently. I love you so much, Jessica. I don't know why you picked me, but I'm so lucky you did. We've been through our ups and downs, but in the end, we always end okay again. It's insane how much I love you... I want to spend the rest of my life, every minute with you and maybe you should say your vows before spend the time talking..."

Jess chuckled softly as she dabbed away tears forming in her eyes, not wanting to ruin her makeup, and then she began to speak.

"Well, Nicholas... You're amazing. You mean the world to me, more than the world to me... I-You're my best friend, the love of my life, my _everything_. I don't know when exactly I fell in love with you, to be honest, I think it was happening all along, like in my subconscious state and everything that happened, like that time after True American, and our first date... They just made me realise how important you were to me. And that time when we called it? I honestly thought my life was over. I couldn't bare to lose you. You were, and still are, too important and... And marrying you, that will just make sure that I don't lose you. It ties us together... In a non-creepy way. I love you Nick, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And now," the priest spoke again, "the rings."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Pulling Jess in by the waist, he kissed her like it was the first and the last time of his life, which in fact - it was. The first day of his life as a married man, the last day as some guy, now as the husband of Jess Miller, the most amazing girl in the world.

Walking back towards the roof door, arms around each other, they headed back downstairs for the reception. Pulling the door open, Nick bowed, "Ladies first, Mrs Miller."

* * *

_I know it was totally sappy and fluffy and ah but that's just how it happened, and you can't have a wedding without some good ol' fluff! Oh, and I found the vows and stuff online because I've only been to like 3 weddings in my life and have no idea how they really go... Also, on TV, they cut a lot of stuff out of the ceremony so I tried to write it like that.  
_

_This fic has taken me two weeks to write, my motivation was really lacking... I suck, I know. I do have an idea for another fic in the works, so um, I'm not promising it will be up soon but yeah, sometime in the future, there will be a new fic by me so yeah, until then, bye! And thank you for reading, let me know what you thought xo_

_P.S. If you know me, you'll know I'm a sucker for the Nick/Cece friendship, hint why I slipped that in, haha!_


End file.
